


To Walk Again

by GhostQueen1312



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys is a doctor, Gen, Maybe a little Papyton later but Idek, Mettaton doesn't have legs, Mettaton is human but I'm too lazy to give him a human name, Napstablook still has snails, No ships as far as I'm concerned., everyone is human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostQueen1312/pseuds/GhostQueen1312
Summary: (Inspired by Astrobullet on Tumblr)   "He...he doesn't have any legs, Alphys. He can't walk. Not only that, but he doesn't have anyone who can help him around his house. Sure, he lives with his cousin, but they're much too small to be doing anything like that.Oh Alphys...I can't imagine what life must be like for him! At least I have a chance to at least try to achieve my dream...but this boy...he..he can't even physically bring himself to try..."   Alphys didn't even have to recall. This was exactly why she was here. To meet the boy that Papyrus had told her about. To see if she really could offer him her help.Sure. She was extremely nervous to meet him. Questions like:"What if he doesn't like me?""What if he won't trust me?""What if I don't want to help him after all?"Noisily buzzed around in her thoughts.    Alphys shook her head. It wasn't like the questions were going to get answered if she left.





	1. Chapter 1

“I don't really know much about him, doctor…” Alphys could clearly remember the most recent conversation she had about the matter.  
“I just see him from the window as I pass by his house every morning. He just has the most beautiful voice! He sings with such passion...I actually called out to him one day. Complimenting him. I suggested that he go audition for something. I just knew with a voice like that he’d definitely go somewhere.   
At first, he seemed extremely excited to have an audience, but as soon as I mentioned that, he...his smile just faded...it was quite heartbreaking, honestly.” 

 

She could clearly remember the young man, struggling to try and convey his complicated thoughts in words. 

 

“He...he doesn't have any legs, Alphys. He can't walk. Not only that, but he doesn't have anyone who can help him around his house. Sure, he lives with his cousin, but they’re much too small to be doing anything like that.   
Oh, Alphys...I can't imagine what life must be like for him! At least I have a chance to at least try to achieve my dream...but this boy...he..he can't even physically bring himself to try…” 

 

Alphys remembered offering him some tissues. 

 

“Oh, Papyrus...I love how always so considerate of others like that” Alphys really admired the young man’s ability to look out for others as much as he could himself. The army truly needed someone like that on their side.

 

Papyrus loudly blew his nose before continuing.   
“I- I know you must be busy, doctor. But I know you can help him! Please consider it...he doesn't deserve to be trapped in his house like that forever.” 

 

“Well...Asgore did suggest I take a break from my main research for a while…” Alphys mumbled.

 

“Please! Do consider it!” Papyrus exclaimed excitedly. “Oh- by the way...he also has a fascination with monsters. Like me! A conversation I had a while ago with him resulted in the founding of this sort of…”monster fan club”. I even made these flyers!” He handed the young scientist a brightly colored sheet of paper.   
“I thought it would help him...you know? Make friends with other people with similar interests by having them go to him so he doesn't have to go anywhere! ….I was going to go to the first meeting next week...but I think it would make more sense if...you know...you did! If you have time, of course. If you don't I do understand! Being a scientist is an extremely demanding job!” 

 

Alphys pushed her glasses back up her nose, checking the time, date, and place of the meeting for this strange club. “You know what? I think I will…” 

 

Alphys didn't even have to recall. This was exactly why she was here. To meet the boy that Papyrus had told her about. To see if she really could offer him her help.   
Sure. She was extremely nervous to meet him. Questions like:   
“What if he doesn't like me?”  
“What if he won't trust me?”   
“What if I don't want to help him after all?”   
Noisily buzzed around in her thoughts. 

 

Alphys shook her head. It wasn't like the questions were going to get answered if she left. 

 

She slowly made her way to the old, weather-worn house. Alphys took a deep breath and slowly made her way to the gate. 

 

“Uh- p-please don't step on the snails…” she heard a small, shaky voice say. 

 

Alphys looked around and spotted a small figure dressed in white in the corner of her eye. 

 

“W-well...I guess you can if you want to...I can’t stop you…” the figure mumbled again. 

 

Alphys adjusted her glasses to see a small person standing a few feet away from her.   
They were holding a rather large snail in their hands and was looking at her with a rather sad expression. 

 

“This must be the boy’s cousin…” Alphys thought. She looked around the house's garden. Now that she was pretty much inside the gate, she could now see that wherever she looked, there was a snail. On the rock path leading up to the front door, on the grass, in the flowers, one was even slowly crawling up the gate and getting dangerously close to crawling up her hand. There wasn't really enough for it to be extremely gross. Alphys actual found their existence quite charming, though she did quickly take her hand away.

 

“I’ll try not to” Alphys promised the small snail farmer, and carefully tiptoed her way to the front door. 

 

She fixed her glasses again and took a deep, deep breath.   
Then she slowly reached out and rang the doorbell.

 

“C-come in!” A faint voice called from inside. “The door’s unlocked…” 

 

Alphys smiled. Well. Here goes nothing. She opened the door and went inside. 

 

“Hello?” She called. “Is this the monster fan club?” 

 

The voice, which sounded completely drained of any source of emotion before, suddenly brightened. “You actually came for that? Oh- wow- um- I’m in the living room. Down the hall, the first doorway on the left. Sorry, I can't go out and lead you myself…” 

 

Alphys smiled, her heart fluttering at how happy he sounded. He followed the boy’s instructions and walked to the living room.   
There, she finally saw him. 

 

He was thin and dreadfully pale. His rather long black hair looked rather messy and covered half of his face.  
He was seated in an office chair, the kind that could spin and had small wheels at the bottom, something Alphys was quite fond of.   
He had a pillow propping him up, a blanket his lap and a smaller, pale pink blanket with a tiny yellow star pattern draped around his shoulders.   
He appeared to be wearing what looked like pajamas, which made her wonder if he ever wore anything else.   
Though the smile on his face and the small amount of genuine joy danced in his magenta eyes, Alphys could clearly tell that this was not his usual expression. 

 

“Er, hi” she finally managed. “I'm Alphys. A guy called Papyrus sent me here.” 

 

The boy’s smile grew slightly brighter. “Really? Oh- speaking of him, where is he? He should've been here ages ago…” 

 

Alphys bit her lip. “Something came up...so he couldn't make it.” It was partially true. Papyrus wanted Alphys to go alone, saying it would probably make it easier to discuss more personal matters. And Undyne had wanted to take him training today anyway.

 

The boy’s smile faded, which almost made her heart break.   
“Oh…” 

 

“I'm sorry-” Alphys began. 

 

He smiled ever so slightly at her again. “No, it's okay. At least you’re here!” 

 

Alphys grinned at him. “Alright. So tell me. What does a member of the “monster fan club” do?”


	2. Chapter 2

Alphys now had a basic profile of the boy put together in her head.

“My name...is Hapstablook.” He said it like it was a strange, new word to him. Like he hadn’t said his own name in quite a while. “My cousin and um...some other people...call me Happy.”

“Alright. Are you more comfortable with the name Hapstablook, or Happy?” Alphys asked. She had intended to keep her doctor mode rather hidden, but some questions had to be asked.

“Happy” He answered quickly.

Alphys nodded, smiling. “Alright, Happy. I hope you don’t mind me asking, but...how old are you exactly?”

Happy didn’t seem surprised at the question, but he did have to think about it for a while. “19”

The answer surprised her, to say the least. She had expected him to be much, much younger. But then again it might’ve been his small stature playing tricks with her mind.

Just by this discussion, Alphys’ profile of the boy looked something like this:

Name: Hapstablook. (Prefers to be called Happy)

Age: Not sixteen like she thought, but nineteen.

Extra: He seems extremely introverted. Probably can’t be helped. Who knows when the last time he went outside is. Not sure if his physical disability is from birth or the result of some kind of accident. I’m not sure if he is comfortable with me enough for me to ask and get an answer.

His hair could use some TLC. I wonder if having it mostly in his face doesn't bother him...

Alphys snapped out of her mental notes when she noticed Happy seeming a little awkward in the silence. “Sorry. I kind of got lost in thought there...what were we talking about?”

“You just asked for my age.” He reminded him.

She smiled, pushing her glasses back up her face. “Oh. Right.” Well. She needed to become closer friends with him if she was going to ask about his legs. And she needed to know about them so she could help him like Papyrus wanted.

“So...I heard from Papyrus that you’re really good at singing…”

“Oh- uh…” A very, very light blush appeared in Happy’s cheeks. “I didn’t think he’d remember that…”

Alphys couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Are you kidding? That was the first thing he brought up about you!” She almost said, “That’s basically the reason why he wanted me to come see you!” But she was able to stop herself.

“Oh...well..” Happy smiled, running a hand through his messy black hair. “If you ever see him, tell him I appreciate it.”

“I will, definitely!” Alphys replied grinning. She decided to continue the conversation on this topic.

“I’d understand if you say no...but if you don't mind, can you…maybe sing something for me?”

Happy’s face lit up. “I’d love to! Wait- hold on, other room-” he started to push and pull himself around the room, using the surrounding furniture and walls, almost knocking his own chair over in the process.

Alphys quickly stood up. “I’ll help you. Where do you want to go?”

“The room next door” Happy replied, looking rather surprised at Alphys.

“Got it.” The young scientist wheeled the boy into the next room, careful not to get the tiny office chair wheels caught in the carpet.

“Alright, we’re here. Now, what?”

Happy pointed to an electric piano set up in the corner of the room. She noticed that there was no bench, and a layer of dust coated the foot pedals. A clear indication to her that it was probably Happy who usually played, not his cousin.

“Whatever you say, boss!” Alphys replied jokingly, and wheeled him over, making sure he was a comfortable distance away from his keyboard.

“Okay...give me a second” Happy switched on the piano and flipped a few switches.

Alphys nodded. “Sure” she stepped back to watch him work his magic.

Happy played a few chords before stopping abruptly, mumbling to himself. He began to play a few more bars before suddenly stopping again. He tilted his head and stared up at the ceiling in thought for a few moments, before beginning to play something completely different.

Happy seemed satisfied with what he had now and continued to play for a bit.

Alphys tilted her head to the music. It seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on where she had heard it before.

She enjoyed the enjoyed the melody, quietly drumming her fingers against the wall as she listened.

The look on Happy’s face just made everything even better. He just looked so...happy. So different from that shy, gloomy, pale boy Alphys had seen earlier.

That’s when Happy sang his first note. It was quiet, and his voice cracked slightly, but it didn’t seem out of place.

As he kept going, Alphys could not only hear, but she could see. She could feel. She could sense with all of her senses what this boy had to say through his music.

He sang with so much passion, so much energy, so much power…

Alphys now completely understood what Papyrus had meant. Happy wasn’t just singing...he was...living through this song. This boy was basically pouring out his very life essence out into the music he was making.

Happy’s song came to a close, and he looked up at her, a huge, satisfied grin on his face. “Well?”

Alphys wished she had Papyrus’ ability to compliment because she was at a loss for words. She blinked, and glanced around, trying to think of something to say, and fast before Happy got offended thinking that she didn’t like it.

“I- ...Happy...I don’t know what to say, I…”

Happy didn’t look upset at all, just simply tilting his head, curious of what Alphys had to say.

“I'm sorry I can't say more, but Happy...that was...amazing!” She finally said. “Papyrus was right, you do have something special…”

Happy was obviously flattered. “Aww, thanks~!”

“You know, if you ever feel like it, I could help you share your music if you want. Online or something? I'm sure people would love to hear you!” Alphys decided to venture into that topic.

Happy’s smile faltered a little, making her slightly regret it.

“I- I don't know...I mean...I'd love an audience, but…”

Alphys quickly shook her head. “It's okay if you don't want to. But remember, my offer does still stand and you can ask me about it whenever you want.”

Happy nodded, smile slightly returning.

“Can I give you an encore?” He asked.

“Of course! Please do!” Alphys almost exclaimed.

Happy turned back to the keys and immediately started to play another tune, Alphys eagerly listening.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon after though, Alphys had to leave as she promised Undyne to meet her later that day. She made sure to give Happy her contact information, and promise to be at their next meeting of the club. 

 

She sighed as she walked out the door. Papyrus was right. This boy really was something special. And her visit only made her want to help him more. 

 

She spotted the boy’s cousin again, sitting in a patch of flowers and looking at the snails again. She wondered if they did anything else. She decided that maybe introducing herself was a polite thing to do, as she was probably going to be stopping by now and then pretty often now.   
Alphys carefully walked over, trying not to step on their precious little creatures. She knelt down next to the flower patch before speaking up.

 

“Hello, you’re Happy’s cousin, right? My name is Alphys. What’s yours?” 

 

The little snail farmer looked up at her, and that’s when Alphys got a good look at their eyes. She could see that they seemed to be clouded over, and their eyes didn't exactly look straight at her. It was more like they were facing the general direction of her voice.   
Were they...blind? 

 

“Napstablook.” They mumbled. 

 

Alphys snapped back to her senses. “I'm sorry?” 

 

“My name. My name is Napstablook” 

 

“Oh. Well, nice to meet you” Alphys replied with a smile. 

 

“And...before you ask...no, I'm not blind. I just can't see very well. So I don't get around much. But I’m not blind. I can feel my way around…  
Oh...sorry...I started rambling again, didn't I?” 

 

“No, it's okay,” Alphys reassured them. She wished she could help them, but eyes weren't exactly her specialty. Maybe she could get him one of those sticks that visually impaired people used? She wasn't sure. Heck, she wasn't sure if they were even telling the truth about not being blind. Those eyes looked pretty white to her. 

 

“Well, it was nice meeting you!” She said standing up. “I have to go now.” 

 

Napstablook nodded. “Okay...I don't want to keep you here long..” 

 

“I'll see you later, Napstablook” Alphys carefully walked back to the stone path leading out of the gate.

 

She then quickly started walking toward Undyne's house, all of her thoughts still noisily buzzing in her head.   
She really wished she had recorded Happy’s song so that she could let Undyne listen as well…

 

Wait! Record! Alphys had always kept a recorder in her pocket, as she often had breakthroughs or genius ideas, but just went on rambling to herself rather than take notes about it. So having it recorded helped her remember exactly what she had just rambled about. 

 

Alphys took out the small recorder, and rewound to a few minutes earlier, and pressed the play button.   
The volume was a bit small, and the audio was fuzzy, but she could still hear the boy’s singing quite clearly. Of course, it didn't do his beautiful voice justice, but it'll have to do.   
She kept walking toward Undyne's house, a light skip in her footsteps. 

 

As she approached her house, she could hear some soft piano music playing as well as people shouting about spaghetti.

 

Alphys walked up to the door and rang the doorbell, smoothing out her shirt and straightening up her hair.   
The piano stopped, and a few moments later, the door was opened by a tall, muscular, red-haired woman who was wearing pretty much nothing but some shorts and a sporty black tank top. Her perfect spray of freckles was interrupted by the band-aid plastered over the bridge of her nose.   
Her expression softened when her gaze met Alphys’. 

 

“Oh. Hey, Doc. You’re late.” 

 

“Sorry Undyne...I got a bit distracted.” Alphys replied sheepishly. 

 

Undyne laughed a little. “When are you not?” She replied teasingly, stepping aside to let the young scientist inside her home. 

 

“Oh and before you ask, yes, Pap’s here, and he’s insisting on making spaghetti for us again. I already have Domino’s number out just in case disaster strikes again.” 

 

“It won't! It will be much better than last time!” A voice called from the kitchen. 

 

“STOP ENCOURAGING YOURSELF LIKE THAT PAP!” Undyne yelled back.

 

“I’m sorry Undyne but the great Papyrus must not tell lies!” Was the answer.   
“And it would be a lie to say that this new recipe I have won't taste absolutely delicious!”

 

The ended up ordering pizza. 

 

Undyne rolled her good eye as she walked back to the dining room with the freshly delivered pizzas, where Alphys was comforting Papyrus, encouraging him to try again next time...if Undyne would let him touch the frying pan again. 

 

“Soooooooo Doc, what's you been up to today?” Undyne asked, putting the boxes down and already grabbing herself a slice. 

 

“Yeah, Alphys, did you end up going to that meeting I told you about?” Papyrus asked, deciding to try and take his mind off of his ruined masterpiece. 

 

“I did actually...and Papyrus, you were absolutely right!” Alphys exclaimed. 

 

“Not sure about what exactly, but of course I am! I am always right!” 

 

Undyne rolled her eyes again, leaning over the table and nibbling her pizza. “Right about what?” She asked. 

 

Alphys grabbed a slice of pizza from the box as she began her explanation.   
“Well, Papyrus told be about this boy that he’d pass by every morning, who is really, really good at singing” 

 

Papyrus reached over to the pizza boxes, which Undyne teasingly took away. 

 

“He might as well have the voice of an angel!” He mused. “Now Undyne give that back!”

 

Undyne took another two slices of pizza before handing the box back to him.   
“Big deal. And then?” 

 

“Well, the thing is, the boy doesn't have any legs, and he lives with his partially blind cousin who obviously can't help him around the house. And Al Gore's been telling me to go and find myself the main focus that's different from my current research...so I was wondering...maybe I can help him?” 

 

“Uh huh…” Undyne shoved the pizza crusts into her mouth. “But what's so special about this kid? I get that he can sing…” 

 

“Undyne you don't understand!” Papyrus pointed out, taking a bite of his pizza. “He has the voice of an angel! He might as well be an angel! He sure looks like he could be…” 

 

“I actually caught his singing voice on my recorder...it's a bit poor quality but it still sounds pretty amazing…” Alphys pulled out her pocket recorder and plugged it into her phone to amplify it. “And...I think it was around here…” she hit the play button and the three listened in silence. 

 

“Oh- it's that song from Titanic” Undyne commented a few seconds into it. 

 

“Ooh, I loved that movie. Quite tragic really but true art indeed” Papyrus commented. 

 

“So that’s where I heard it before…” Alphys wasn't the kind to remember everything that happened in a movie, much less any of the soundtrack. Heck, she probably couldn't even hum the Harry Potter theme song, and she had seen all of those movies at least ten times. In a row. They’re good movies.


	4. Chapter 3

Well. Quite a bit of time had passed. Alphys had gotten to know Happy a lot better, and she had a feeling that he would be perfectly fine with coming over to live with her with his cousin.  
She had completely written out her proposal. If this went well, all of the costs that took her in the process of helping Happy would be covered by the Royal Medical Center. 

 

If she successfully found a way cure Happy’s possible depression AND make him be able to walk again, well… let's just say it was so long to her old cramped apartment and repeated meals consisting of instant noodles, that was for sure. 

 

Alphys took a deep breath, adjusting her favorite black and white polka dot dress, and slipping the cleanest lab-coat she had on over it. 

 

“Come on. You can do it. What’s the worst that can happen? Asgore’s your friend. He wouldn’t say anything bad….well...he could say no…then I can forget about helping Happy...I don’t have the money for that kind of stuff…Alphys forced herself to calm down again.

 

“It’s going to be a-okay,” She told herself and glanced over at one of the pictures pinned to her wall. It was a picture that she took with Undyne when they were testing out this thing called a “selfie stick” the first time Alphys bought one. She smiled. She could almost hear Undyne patting her on the back, yelling: “COME ON! GO GET ‘EM! WHAT’S THERE TO BE AFRAID OF!?” at her.   
And she was right. There was nothing to be afraid of.   
Her meeting with the king was in half an hour. She was going to be fine. Alphys looked over her proposal again as she started heading out of the door. 

 

Of course, Asgore wouldn’t let her speak until she agreed to have tea with him first. Afterward, he proceeded to lead the young doctor into a different room where the king sat down in a large, comfy looking chair.   
“Alright, Alphys. Let’s see what you’ve got for me this time” He said with a kind smile on his face. 

 

“Right away, your majesty” Alphys replied with a quick bow to be polite. She walked over to a desk in the back of the room and pulled out her laptop and projector. 

 

“So...recently Papyrus-” 

 

“Ah, speaking of the young man, how is he? I haven’t had a chance to speak with him in quite a while” 

 

“He is doing just fine, as positive as always, your highness” Alphys replied with a patient smile. “Now as I was saying...He introduced me to a handicapped boy by the name Hapstablook. He is nineteen years old. He lives in his house with his seventeen-year-old partially blind cousin and an older cousin who is currently away due to his work in the military. This is a bit unrelated.. but he’s a very talented singer too.”

 

Asgore smiled. “Really now? You must ask him to sing for me sometime. New Home is really running out of this thing called “talent” these days.” 

 

If there was one thing she knew about Happy, was that he absolutely LOVED an audience, no matter who was a part of it. Alphys had once even caught him singing to his cousin’s snails, scolding at them when they retreated back into their shells.   
She could only imagine his reaction to being asked to sing for such an important person like Asgore.

 

“I’m sure he would love to, your majesty!” She replied with a grin. 

 

And that’s how the rest of the conversations went. Alphys going through slides, talking a little bit, Asgore interrupting with completely unrelated comments, Alphys kindly responding and then continuing. 

 

“In conclusion, your majesty,” Alphys spoke confidently. So far, the whole meeting was going a lot more smoothly than she originally imagined it would go. And she was grateful for that. 

 

“I believe that by closely studying this boy, by living with him and his cousin for a few months, give or take, would help us understand more about these disabilities and how to help make live easier for people like him, because they too, are people and deserve to live life to the fullest just like everyone else.” 

 

Asgore was silent and looked like he was deep in thought.   
Some of the castle workers who had stopped to listen shifted uneasily, some of them looked at her with apologetic looks like they were trying to tell her that she was wasting her time. 

 

But Alphys remained confident. “So...if you could give me permission to let the cousins live in my home for research purposes, all I will ask is that your medical center provides all of the costs that go into this project.” 

 

“No...that won’t do” Asgore finally spoke. 

 

Alphys was shocked, and a few of the workers just sadly shook their heads and began to leave. 

 

“But your majesty-” 

 

Asgore chuckled. “I couldn’t bear to imagine you trying to live with two boys in a crowded New Home apartment…” 

 

Alphys laughed nervously. “Well...it will be difficult but it is a sacrifice I’m willing to make to-” 

 

“And I don’t think you place has any elevators, does it? Would be quite difficult for the handicapped boy.” 

 

“Yes well-” 

 

“Alphys, look at me. I’m not done yet.” 

 

Alphys looked into the king’s warm, chocolate brown eyes. “Yes, your highness?” 

 

“I want you to take the manor house out in the countryside of the waterfalls. I used to go up there all the time in the summer with my wife and children. A beautiful place, really. Plenty of rooms, enormous garden. Fully functional elevators to all floors, seven guest rooms, parking space for at least 5 different vehicles, heliport, and pool.” 

 

“...What are you saying?” Alphys ventured. 

 

“I don’t plan on taking any vacations any time soon. How would you like to take these two young men, your research equipment, and a few friends up there yourself for...maybe a year or so? 

 

A maid in the back of the room dropped her empty tray. 

 

“A- I- I don’t-” Alphys stammered. 

 

“I shall take that as a yes” Asgore said with a chuckle. “Let me know when you’re ready to leave. I’ll assemble my summer time caretaker crew and a ride up there for you and your friends when you do. And I’ll also be sure to personally contact the boys’ cousin.” 

 

Alphys was still trying to compute what just happened when she was slowly walking to the Blooks’ residence. 

 

She walked up to the gate to see Happy lying down in the grass with Napstablook.   
Happy was randomly babbling things, occasionally singing his words, and his cousin was just simply listening.   
Both boys had snails crawling over them, but neither of them seemed to care. 

 

“Oh, hey Alphys!” Happy called when he spotted her. 

 

“We’re lying on the ground feeling like garbage. It’s a family tradition. Want to join us?” Napstablook asked quietly. 

 

“N-no, I’m good...Happy, Blook, I have some...interesting news for you…” Alphys said shakily. 

 

Happy sat up. “Alphys, you look like you’ve seen a ghost, what happened, darlin’!?” 

 

“Hopefully that ghost wasn’t me…” 

 

“Shush Blooky!” 

 

“So um...how would you boys like to uh...spend about a year over at King Asgore’s manor house in Waterfall?” Alphys asked awkwardly. 

 

Both boys glanced at each other, then back at Alphys. 

 

“Where now?” Happy asked, and Alphys blurted out a quick explanation. 

 

“I’m actually a doctor, and I work at the Royal Medical Center. Asgore wants me to help you be able to walk” She pointed at Happy. “And I want to also help you be able to see better,” She said pointing to Blook.   
“And he offered to let all of us and some friends stay over at his manor in Waterfall while I do my research.” 

 

“That sounds…” Blook began. 

 

“AMAZING~!” Happy sang, flopping down on the grass again, making sure there were no snails of course.

 

“I was going to say terrifying, but sure... I guess that works. Whatever tickles your fancy, cousin.” 

 

Alphys smiled a tiny bit. “Well...I’m allowed to take some friends. I’m thinking of inviting Undyne...anyone I can call for you guys?” 

 

Blooky shook their head, while Happy sat up again. 

 

“Papyrus?” He asked hopefully. 

 

“I can ask” Alphys replied. “His brother might tag along, though.”


	5. Chapter 5

Happy was extremely bored. He was currently at Undyne’s home since Alphys wanted to go talk to her first.   
She had told him that Papyrus might be there, so that's why he tagged along. But unfortunately, that wasn't the case. 

 

Alphys had sat him down in front of Undyne’s piano so he could keep himself entertained.   
It was pretty fun for the first twenty minutes or so, and heck, it was a freaking grand piano, something he had wished to play but never had a chance to for quite some time.  
But now it had been like two hours since they had got there, and he had the lid closed, his head resting on top of it.   
He also had the bowl containing Undyne’s grapes. And if they were going to keep talking forever, he was going to eat all of them. (Even though she specifically told him not to.) 

 

“So anyway...the reason why I came here today is because I wanted to ask you something.” 

 

Happy snapped out of his half-asleep state.   
Wait. Alphys hadn't even started on the main reason why they were here yet?   
He narrowed his eyes and popped a few more grapes in his mouth.   
There was only like half a bunch left. She's better hurry this up, or he really, in all seriousness, was going to eat all of them. 

 

That's when there was an excited knock at the door. 

 

“THE DOORBELL’S THERE FOR A REASON, PAP!” Undyne yelled. 

 

Happy perked up a little. Did she say what he thought she said? 

 

The doorbell rang a couple times.   
“Is this good?” A voice called. 

 

Oh yes. That was definitely him all right.   
Happy sat up and popped another grape in his mouth, earning a glare from Undyne as she passed him to answer the door.   
He just smiled at her deviously as he leaned back in his chair to try and see. 

 

“Hello, Undyne!” Papyrus's familiar voice greeted cheerfully. 

 

“Sup” a deeper, unfamiliar voice soon followed.

 

Happy frowned. Who was that? Another grape just met its fate. 

 

“Hey! I see you brought Sans. Alphys needs to talk to both of you...She was gonna visit you guys later, but you showed up anyways so it's perfect!”   
That was Undyne. 

 

“Sans, can't you at least take off that jacket when we go inside someone’s house?”   
That was Papyrus, and he sounded a bit annoyed. 

 

“Nope. It stays with me.”   
Happy assumed that the deeper voice belonged to this “Sans” guy. 

 

“Ya sure? It's pretty warm in here…” Undyne asked. 

 

“Eh. I can handle it” 

 

Happy resumed his position of laying on the lid of the keyboard as Undyne came back, leading her guests to the dining room. 

 

She glared at Happy again as she passed, and he chose that moment to bite the grape he was holding in half, smirking. 

 

Papyrus looked to see what Undyne was glaring at, and his face lit up. 

 

“Happy! What are you doing here?” 

 

Happy decided to play it cool. And he was good at that. 

 

“Eating all of Undyne’s grapes” he replied. 

 

“You know what? I'm taking these-” Undyne said as she took the bowl away from him, frowning at how little there was left inside. 

 

“Wait no-” Happy half reached out to take them back but he gave up, seeing that they were out of reach already. 

 

Papyrus chuckled. “Maybe the proper question to ask, is how did you get here?” 

 

“What? Oh- Alphys just sorta- carried me here. I do only weigh like half a person after all”

 

It kind of hurt to say that. Why did he even say that? Happy had no clue.   
That just made him mentally facepalm three times in a row. Keyword, mentally. Outside he was still pretty chill. He better be. He wasn't going to let his mood drop that suddenly in front of someone. Especially not Papyrus.   
Thankfully Papyrus just shrugged it off and didn’t question him further. He looked like he was about to say something, but then Undyne poked her head into the room. 

 

“Hey, Pap, come on!” 

 

“I’ll be right there!” Papyrus yelled back. 

 

Happy leaned back in his chair. “Maaaybe you should go.” He mumbled. Seriously. Why did Undyne have to take everything away from him? 

 

“You should come sit with us then!” Papyrus exclaimed cheerfully. 

 

“You know I rather not-” Happy stammered. Mission: “Keeping cool” was failing. Abort mission-

 

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Papyrus knelt down with his back facing him. “I’ll carry you over!” 

 

“Papyrus I really-” 

 

“I promise I won’t drop you or anything” 

 

Happy sighed. Of course, Papyrus wasn’t going to take no for an answer. 

 

“Fine…” 

 

Papyrus grinned victoriously and helped Happy climb onto his back. 

 

“Hold on tight. I promised not to drop you, but it helps if you’re trying not to fall too.”


End file.
